A gift for the mother earth
by Dr. B. Shadow
Summary: At the end of the day, Junkrat went and drew a picture of everyone, in many different scribbles and some obscure and obscene ways, of each of them, each took a moment to sign the ridiculous thing, and laughing as they framed it for Mei. *One-Shot hints at comics and language only reason for T rating family friendly fluff*


As they awoke to the notification of Athena, it was to damn bloody early for them, but sure enough, they had a promise to full fill, and here they were getting into garden gear for their friend.

Jack Morrison was in a pair of over-all and a white shirt, when Ana gave him a chide about aging, he said, "I look like my god damn father."  
"Yeah, and he was a good looking man too." Ana stats, and laughs pulling on a parka to keep her from the exposed sunlight, Pharah next to her doing the same thing.  
Reyes appeared next to them, he had a few packs on his side of seeds, and handed each to them.  
"How do you like being the messenger owl?" Jack asked, and Gabe just flipped him off, before disappearing to the next group.

Symmetra was building a hard light house for some fruit and vegetables to be grown for the team.

McCree had on some jeans and a red handkerchief to his mouth as he was banging away at a chicken coup he was setting up with Mercy, she was there trying to make sure he did not hurt himself with a hammer once again.

Reinhardt was in the field marking the areas of new plantation, Torbjorn set his turret as a line of positioning, giving them areas to place small flags.

Widow maker and Hanzo were both giving sights to every one and projecting information to Symmetra who would tell anyone if they needed to shift over.

Also it was good to have eyes above in case of any surprise attacks.

Bastian had on a straw hat, and Orisa was holding a basket and started to follow him and they treked to the trees to get some saplings.

"Don't get distracted by squirrels this time!" Torby yelled after Bastion, and Reinhardt gave him a pat on his shoulder. As he sniffed and added, "Bastie has all grown up."  
"Ah my friend, do you not have enough children to worry about?" Reinhardt asked laughing, before setting off to sanction another set of the field.

"Fire in the hole!" Junkrat yells, and his rip tire takes out some of the boulders that were causing an issue, Roadhog went and hauled them out of the way too another area where Winston and Zarya were both using lasers to cut down the rock and make path stone for the areas.

Zenyatta was going around healing and bringing some harmony orbs to those who were a bit weaker then the others. Reinhardt disagreed, but Angela made sure to thank him later on.

flew over with a few bundles of logs set to take up the recently blown up boulders for the new tool house, and Genji walked over with some shields that would be turned into a solar panel and system guidance for the self auto mated garden and tree harvester.

Sombra hacked a few of the explosive devices and mocked "Bombs away!" As Lena laughed and landed them in the area they were creating a aqueduct. The explosion created a pathway and they used the engines to blow the rocks to the edge for the others to gradually receive and line up on the pathways that Orisa and Bastian had cleared earlier to attach to the aqueduct. And finally Brigitte, helped as they lifted to the skies once more, opening the hatch and releasing the water and gave a wave to Zarya who started to push the water wheel generator towards the guidance system.

Mei was clapping and very cheerful as she came in with Efi and Lucio, she quickly went around to thank everyone. Snowball was up above giving them some rain to cool off with, as they continued to work through out the day. Lucio bringing some music, and speed boost when allowed. Efi providing some lemonade and snacks, that she, ,Brigitte and Ana worked on the night previous as Pharah kept the men at bay and from retrieving early snacks.

At the end of the day, Junkrat went and drew a picture of everyone, in many different scribbles and some obscure and obscene ways, of each of them, each signing, and laughing as they framed it for Mei.

Mei who accepted the gift and gave a hug as best as she could with such a small stature, even with the grease, it was worth it. The gold skinned junker gave a blush when he received the additional kiss on the cheek, and hooped and hollered as he and Roadie made their way to the bar that was set up for a great days work. "Time for some boba!"  
Roadhog just laughed as he followed him, the others agreeing it was time for a rest, after a hard day of work, literally from dawn to dusk.  
Reinhardt gloating about going another round, and Angela walking with him said, "You would say that, but once those orbs of harmony leave, I will be ready to be your guardian angel."  
"Guardian Angela, time to leave it, I still got it!" He said, and posed happily.  
Torbjorn laughed, as he passed them by, and she just smiled at them both, following with Brigitte at her side, they were always happy with the men.

Genji took stride with Hanzo and Widowmaker and said, "I thank you both for your assistance today."  
They both just gave a curt nod, and watched as Genji went to catch up with Angela.

Jack, Ana, and Pharah met with McCree who was finally putting on his shirt, and grabbing his poncho and hat.  
"I was surprised, not to see you with your hat on." Fareeha questioned, and Jesse just gave a smile and said, "Well, sometimes, I do like to see the sun." The elders watched as their children laughed and played, continuing to the well air conditioned facility and letting out a sigh of relief.

Bastion and Orisa, with Ganymede met up with Efi and Brigitte, and a little squirrel friend as well.  
"Oh not, not again, that is going in my next stew I tell ya!" Torbjorn said, as he called from the kitchen he was finally allowed in, and waved a gravy ladle menacingly. The squirrel quickly hurried up and hid in Ganymede's nest, and Brigitte just laughed.

Mei stood up once they all arrived, and said, "Family, I give thanks, for this gift to the Earth, may this good deed flourish for years to come!"

They all clapped and cheered, and after a prayer over the meal by Zenyatta, they went to get food, or a few drinks in the way of the alcohal table, which they were surprised to see Fareeha join the empty seat next to McCree, but with a Cherry soda. Ana coughed as she noted that McCree tried to hold a canteen under the table, but he just cleared his throat and put it back in his poncho.  
"Maybe next time." Fareeha muttered, and he gave a wink, and took out his mechanical hand and started dealing out a game, while she divied the chips for the others.

Ana gave a small smile as she joined Jack and Gabriel at the table, and said, "Some will never learn."  
"She is a grown woman, I think you would allow a bit of relaxation for her, let her have fun." Gabriel states, as he put on his mask, and went to grab for his jacket. Jack could not help give a sort of nod of agreement, knowing better then to say anything really.  
"Shh, I know, but for now, while everyone is here, we will have a drinking day again for everyone, but not today." Ana stated simply, Reyes shrugged and said, "Oh well."  
"Where are you heading?" Jack asked, and Gabriel gave a bit of a scoff saying, "I have a meeting to attend. Devyn will be reporting soon from Talon, she and Keith were on a mission."  
"Causing mayhem and destruction." Mei asked, as she joined them at the table, she gave a bow and said, "I thank you for helping us today, as much as I know you do not enjoy it."  
Reyes gave a small smile and put an arm around her and said, "Listen here Xiǎo bīng gōngzhǔ, nǐ kěyǐ yǒu yīgè wěidà dì dìqiú rìzi! "  
"Oh you have been practicing. Though you said Mei not May." Mei explained, and Jack just laughed, as Reyes disappeared in the black mist he always does.

Thank you all for reading this, I hope you had a great Earth Day, I slept in so I would not cause any disruption, I have a black thumb, so I do not attempt at gardening, so not turning on my car for over 24 hours and trying to keep the lights off was the best I could do today.  
Mei you have a Happy Earth Day 2017 3  
)};`~`- Dr. B. Shadow.  
P.S. Keith is not any character of mine, I just needed a male name and thought I would give a nod to the amazing Keith Ferguson who gives us the voice of Reaper 3


End file.
